


Pigtails

by Originia



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen, I'm not sure where this came from, The Gang - Freeform, i tried writing something that was solely fluff, ruki has pigtails, ruki's a cutie, she's very proud of it, short and sweet, this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originia/pseuds/Originia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki finds that pigtails really suit her.</p>
<p>She also thinks that they would really suit everyone else too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say, except that I'm not really sure what happened here. Kinda wanted to try writing something that was only cute fluff... apparently my brain went straight to pig-tailed hair. Ruki is adorable.

Ruki bounded around their small group, pig-tailed hair bouncing and swaying with her movements.

"Isn't it pretty?" she exclaimed, pirouetting on the ball of her foot. "My dad did it for me! I really like it." She came to stop in font of Alba, face adorned by a bright smile. "What do you think?"

Alba smiled in return, but made sure he gave Ruki a serious nod of consideration. "I think it's really nice. Pig-tails really suit you. And they match your dress too."

Ruki grinned happily, pleased. She faced their small group, looking at Alba, Ross, and Crea in turn. "I think pink might be my colour," she said.

Ross scoffed, but Alba only nodded his head enthusiastically. "You're right," Alba agreed, playing along with a smile. "It really is. The dress, hair, and barrettes are all a perfect match for you."

Beside him, Ross gave a cheeky smirk. "Figures you would know about dresses and what matches them, hero. I mean, given your _secret_ pastime and all...” he trailed off with a raised eyebrow, making both Ruki and Crea laugh. "Though I must be honest, pink is definitely not _your_ colour, hero."

"Wha- what do you-” Alba spluttered. "I do not wear dresses in my free time! Why would you even _think_ that?"

"Well with your enthusiasm for fashion... I just figured...."

"No," Alba supplied, cheeks a little red despite himself. "Just don't. Please."

"You two are so funny," Ruki said, rocking onto her heels. "And there's nothing wrong with wearing dressed, Alba." She laughed at Alba's expression before skipping over to Crea.

"Ruki," Crea greeted as he grinned happily at her.

Ruki gave him a cute little curtsy before performing another flawless spin. "What about you?" she asked. "What do you think? I want a second opinion."

"I think it's very pretty," Crea answered enthusiastically. "You look like... like a flower." He smiled sincerely. "Or like a... a princess! A demon lord princess!"

Ruki grinned brightly. "I like that," she said, bouncing up and down. "A princess! I never thought I could be a princess." She giggled some more and bounded over to Ross.

"And you?" she said, standing expectantly before Ross. Ross blinked back at her, face impassive, giving a small sigh.

"I think it's very... practical." He ignored Alba's muffled snort of laughter. "Keeping your hair out of your face would make it easier to fight someone."

Ruki laughed. "I'm not going to fight anyone," she chuckled, twirling back and forth. "But I like what you said about it being practical. It really is, isn't it? No hair in my face at all!"

She continued bouncing and swaying and dancing amongst them, pig-tailed hair swinging behind her.

Ruki stopped, looking at the three of them, and suddenly got a very contemplative look on her face. "You know..." she trailed off, glancing between her friends. Her face lit up. "I mean it _is_ practical after all," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Alba asked, and started in surprise when a black gate opened up next to Ruki. She gave him an evasive grin, reaching into the small portal and deftly pulling out what looked like a handful of small, circular elastic bands.

"I think we would all benefit from some practicality," she announced, skipping towards them with a sort of deceptive innocence.

"You don't mean..." Alba's growing incredulousness was interrupted by a loud shout from Crea.

"Oh oh! Me first! Me first!" Crea jumped between Alba and Ross. "I want pig-tails too! Then we could be like twins!" He sat down enthusiastically before Ruki, who looked positively thrilled. "I've always wanted to be twins with someone. This is going to be awesome." He ruffled his hair, looking up at Ruki. "Do you think you can give me pig-tails?"

Ruki laughed. "Of course! Then you can help me with Alba and Ross. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Alba and Ross shared a rare look of mutual understanding.

"Do we run or fight them off?"

Ross was already standing up. "Well you know how fond Ruki is of breaking your ribs, hero..."

"Ah, you're right." Alba got to his feet. "Run it is."

From behind them they heard a trill of laughter. "You know my range has increased to 100 feet now, don't you?" Ruki called out. "And my accuracy is better too!"

If at some point Alba was tripped to the sounds of _sacrifices have to be made_ and ended up with his hair bunched in a number of tiny pony-tails, then it wasn't really the worse thing that had ever happened to him. And Ross ended up getting caught too, though it was more of a surrender than anything. Not that Ross would admit that.

And anyway, it seemed only fitting that they all ended up with crazy hairdos. Ruki was delighted.

* * *

 

The next day, Ruki proudly presented them with a hand-drawn picture. "For memories," she told them.

 


End file.
